翻译 烟 Smoke by DMH
by YvetZ
Summary: H&D. "吻不过是感觉，你感受它们，所有人都是。而且感觉不错。"非魔法世界。


烟

**By darkmosmordreheart**

**一维 译**

**简介****:** H&D. "吻不过是感觉，你感受它们，所有人都是。而且感觉不错。"非魔法世界。

**警告****:** 耽美，粗口，性，自杀相关、兴奋剂相关，还有一个飘飘然的作者。没错，我就是飘飘然了，我他妈爱死这篇了。

**声明****:** 角色不属于我，但是…想一下没关系吧。

**译注：**请再看一遍警告。雷点低者慎入。

**授权：**You have my permission, dear. :)  
-

"来支烟吗？"

金色的头颅向突如其来的询问转去，瞪着那个突如其来的人。

"来支烟吗？"乌发的少年又问了一遍，他背靠着霍格沃茨高中屋顶的栏杆，伸出的手里拿着一包香烟。

"我不抽烟，"Draco兴致缺缺地说，走过去坐到了对面。

"抱歉，"黑发男孩说道，一面点燃了齿间咬着的烟。"只是你有些不知所措的样子，当我那样子时，我就抽烟。"

"没关系，"Draco喃喃道，望着学校四周的景色。

"什么？"

"我说没关系，"他又说了一遍，回头看见男孩站了起来要坐到他身边，"你要干嘛？"

"坐下来，"男孩简单说道，坐了下来呼出一口烟雾。"在那边我听不见你说话。"

"好吧，"他回答。实际上他并不在乎他听不听得见，他不想被任何人听见、看见或者搭话。

"怎么了？"

闻声Draco转头看着询问的男孩。他的黑发乱的可以，朝每个角度扎愣着，就好像他早上醒来的时候拒绝梳头一样。他的制服皱褶着，衬衫没有束起，裤子很肥，还穿着一双机车靴。Draco皱着眉看开去。

"说真的，"男孩说，"怎么了？"

"没事，我不想说。"他轻轻道。

"你这样翘课来这里陪我肯定是出了什么事吧，我之前从没有注意到你，说明你显然不是像我一样的不良少年。你叫什么名字？"

"你为什么要和我说话？"Draco终于问道，转头望入那双他见过的最深邃的绿眸。

"你看起来很沮丧。我发现跟完全陌生的人聊聊我的问题十分治愈。你可以告诉他们你最深、最阴暗的秘密，因为他们不认识你而且恐怕以后都不会再见到，所以一切都没有关系。"他笑眯眯地用手梳过他那邪气的黑色发缕。"你叫什么名字？"

"你叫什么名字？"

"Pots。"

"Pots？"金发少年怀疑地问道，浅灰色的眼睛微微睁大了。

黑发男孩大笑道："好吧，其实不是。这是我的前女友给我起的小名，她叫Pansy。我叫她Pans，她叫我Pots。"

"Pans和Pots？多么的…土气，"Draco揶揄地回答。

"我知道，不过当时我们只有七年级，没有什么不土的。"Pots男孩轻笑着回答。

"这名字就这样一直跟到你十二年级？"

"嗯…是啊，你看，我姓Potter，没有告诉过你吗?"Pots问道，又吸了一口烟。

"不，你没有。"两个男孩相互瞪了一会，"我以后都不会再见到你了，对吗？"

"当然了，只要你以后再也不上到这里来。有空的时候我都在这儿。上课的时候也是。"他笑着加了一句，"想告诉我你为什么逃离了文明社会来和我这样一个废物坐在一起吗？"

"我的成绩没有应该的好，我的母亲得了癌症，父亲还在打她，他还以为我是gay。我在教室里坐不住，因为我无法专注于任何事。我不想和朋友说话，因为我知道他们都因为我的家境而在暗地里恨我。我像吃糖一样吃药，两个月前还自杀未遂。"他呼出一口气。一瞬间，胸口的压力似乎完全释放了出来，他都以为自己要因为那些减掉的负担而飘起来了，可这时他想起了Pots，想到男孩会有的反应他又惊惶起来，于是他转头想看他的反应。

却遇到了柔软、温暖的嘴唇。

一条舌头舔过来，抚摩着他的下唇瓣，他不禁呻吟一声，却立即回过神来拉开了距离。"你亲我！"

Pots耸了耸肩，又把烟叼到嘴里。"没错。"

"你亲我！"

"所有那些之后，你的样子就好像需要一个吻…或者是拥抱什么的，"他简单说，吸了最后一口烟，把白色的烟蒂戳在他们坐着的水泥地上。

"我不是gay，"Draco告诉他。

"我也不是。"

"可是你亲了我。"

"没错，"Pots又说道，扬起的眉毛好像在问"那又怎样？"

"我是男的。"

"显然你是。"

"你亲了一个男的，"Draco不必要地提醒他，"这说明你是gay。"

"为什么不能表示我只是喜欢亲吻？"绿眸的少年轻松地反问。他张嘴想要反驳，却不知道说什么。"我确实喜欢亲吻。"

"我不是gay。"

"你说过了，"Pots大笑着又凑了过来，捕捉了震惊的唇瓣。金发少年依旧吃了一惊，不过这一次，他没有退缩。Pots退了回去，看着对方小心翼翼地用指尖轻触嘴唇。"吻不过是感觉，你感受它们，所有人都是。而且感觉不错。"

"你是男的。"

"我是，你也是。但是那又怎么样？亲你的时候我闭着眼睛，亲女孩儿的时候我闭着眼睛。暮色之下猫都是灰色的。"Pots理论道，伸手轻托金发男孩的下巴。

"这是风流成性的人才会说的话，"Draco轻声说，顺从地任凭对方戏弄他的嘴唇。他的胸中升起一股新的压力。他呻吟着，手指像有了自主意识一样伸到不羁的黑发里攥紧。

"呣…"Pots对着他的嘴呻吟，舌头和自己的一样忙碌得发不出一个清晰的字。最后一吻之后，他退回道，"放学之后和我一起？"

Draco转开视线点了点头。

"我会在停车场，在那棵大橡树下面。"

"好。"

Pots站起来走向屋顶的出口，却又顿住，转身向哀伤的金发男孩说道："你妈妈的事我很难过。"

"我也是。"

Draco就和答应的一样在大橡树下和男孩见面了。当时他以为自己在撒谎，可是不知怎的，他正站在橡树下，身边是男孩和他的机车。

"车真漂亮，"他心不在焉地说道，坐到男孩身后的平滑皮革上。

"谢谢。我的教父送我的。我们一起修好的，去年生日他就送给我了。"少年回答说，滑上一副墨镜掩住了灿烂的绿眸，他回头看了一眼Draco。"抓紧我。"

Draco红着脸顺从了，无视其他学生投来的奇怪眼色。"我们去哪儿？"

"我家，"Pots回答，启动了机车突然间冲了出去，Draco不由得花双倍力气抱紧了他，"嘿！我需要呼吸才能骑车！"

"抱歉，"他们停在了红灯前面，Draco略松开手。

Pots转头看他。"嘿？"

"怎么？"

"亲亲我的脖子。"

"你的脖子？"他紧张地问道，男孩点了点头。"别人会看见的。"

"车开起来的时候不会有人注意的，"他说，再次突然启动，听着Draco的小声惊呼大笑起来。哈哈大笑的时候他感到柔软、羞怯的嘴唇凑近了他的耳朵，舌头沿着发丝在颈窝处蜿蜒，他的视线朦胧起来，于是又大声喊道，"或许你该停下，我还需要大脑里有血液才能骑车。"

"抱歉，"Draco在他耳边低喃道，他感觉到金发男孩的笑容印在他的脖子上。

不久之后，他们停在了一栋小公寓楼跟前。"这里就是你住的地方？"

"这里不是丽兹酒店，但至少有我晚上睡觉的一张床，"Pots说道，摆腿跨下机车。他伸手轻松地把Draco举了下来。"还是一张大床，顺便一说。"

金发少年一路上红着脸跟着他上了二楼的公寓。

"Harry？是你吗？"

"是我，老爸。"Pots应声走进大门。应该是厨房的的地方冒出来一个脑袋，"这是我的教父，Sirius。"

"我是Draco，"金发男孩说道，伸手打了个招呼。

"你叫Draco？真好听。"Pots说道，他的教父滑稽地看了他一眼，但是只是摇了摇头什么也没说。Pots闻了闻空气，向极小的厨房瞅了瞅。"老爸，有什么好吃的？"

"不是给你的，"男人解开围裙拉过头顶。"你知道Bella晚上要过来吧，她痛恨通心粉，所以我在做通心粉。"

Pots摇了摇头，Draco不由得被他的头发摇晃的样子迷住了。

"你和你的表姐Bellatrix，"他笑道，伸手揽住了Draco的肩膀。"我和…Draco要去我的房间学习了。"

"好吧，"Sirius说道，脸上是怀疑而无聊的表情，"我肯定过后你会饿的。"

"那么我可以来点儿通心粉吗？"

"不行，你可以自己动手做一个三明治，冰箱里有博洛尼亚火腿。"

Pots冲着转身走开的教父后背做了个鬼脸，然后领着Draco穿过狭窄、拥挤的走廊。他走到右手边第二扇门，率先走了进去。"躺到床上去。"

整个房间都是他的床。

床极大，铺着混搭的床单和毯子，占了大半个房间。

"躺到床上去。"Pots又说了一遍，他关上门，把书包撇到了地上。Draco把自己的书包放到Pots设法在床和墙之间嵌入的小桌上，爬上了床，旋即就陷入到凶猛的舒适之中。绿眸的男孩笑着取下太阳镜，放到附近的小柜上。他盯着Draco的眼睛脱下自己的制服，显露出纯白而褶皱的衬衫，袖子挽在手肘上。他没有一颗颗解开纽扣，而是直接从头顶拉了下来。他的身体很好看，肌肉并不过分，紧致有度。他的胸膛看起来很坚实，腹肌也很有力的样子。他过来躺到了Draco身边，肌肉随着动作波动。

他翻身仰躺着，看着Draco，自然地，微笑起来，"过来吻我。"

金发男孩迟疑地靠过去。"这么说你的教父知道你是gay。"

"我不是gay，"黑发男孩笑道，伸手扶上Draco的脸颊，用拇指轻轻摩挲着。

"那么你是双性恋？"

"我是全性恋，"他笑着抬头轻啄了男孩嘴巴一口，"为什么你总是过度操心呢？现在我们不需要标签，我们需要感觉。"

"感觉？"

"是的，感觉。来一点人类接触，任何接触。感觉是一种或者多种感官刺激出来的，怎么做的都无所谓，也无所谓和谁，重要的只是感觉。你一直受到别人刺激出来的某些感觉，男男女女，都很糟糕。我可以给你好的感觉。美妙的刺激。"

Pots低吟出最后一个词的样子让Draco不禁微启双唇，凑过去吻了他。这个吻炽烈而气息不稳，匆忙的，潦草的，他爱死了。他迅速坐了起来把自己的外套拽了下来，又感觉到男孩的手把他的衬衫从裤腰里拉了出来。感觉到那双手滑上后腰的敏感区域时，他不禁大声地呻吟出来。

"亲我，Draco，坐到我上面来。"Pots呼吸急促地说。金发男孩听从的时候他闭起了耀眼的眸子。Draco一坐稳，黑发男孩就立刻把两人都翻了过去，这样他就到了下面，双腿缠绕着Pots的腰。

"裤子，"绿眸的男孩简单说，他踮着还穿着鞋的脚开始解皮带，又锐利地看了Draco一眼。"裤子。"

Draco过了好一会才意识到该做什么。他踢开鞋子，不在乎它们是不是掉在地板上，开始解开自己的腰带，脱到膝盖之后用脚踹了下去，正好Pots也脱完了。

"你的皮肤很美，Draco，"他对着那皮肤叹息道，脸埋在金发男孩白皙的腹部。

"谢—谢谢。"

"我是你的第一次吗？Draco？"Pots问道，抬起绿宝石的眸光端详着Draco红起来的脸。

"是的。"

"我会温柔的，我保证。"

Draco点了点头，感觉到短短的指甲划过胯骨，勾到内裤的上缘时他低吟了一声。

"我要吸你了，Draco。"

他点头，努力想把深嵌在喉底的尖叫压制住。他看着空白的天花板，拒绝在Pots拽下他的短裤时呜咽，拒绝在Pots粗天鹅绒般的舌头抚摩过自己时叫出声来。他开始猛烈地拉扯自己白金色的头发，直到他肯定会像Pots的一样立在头上。嘴唇开始吻他，他的下面，然后是尖端，舌尖不时地溜出来给他的坚_挺来一个潮湿、火热的问候。

炽热的口腔含住他的时候他睁大了眼睛，很快空白的天花板就填满了每一种能够想象的颜色，甚至有一些是他编出来的，体内被释放的压力回来又逝去。太激烈，太迅速，太过分了，几乎是痛苦的…天哪，美妙极了。

甚至在闭着眼时他也能看见色彩，可是在听见轻笑声时他张开眼睛迎上了绿色的眸子。

"Wow，你的味道不错。"Pots舔着嘴角说道，然后凑上来在他的颈窝摩挲，亲吻。

"谢谢，"男孩气喘不已地回答，抬腰迎上对方炽热的身体。"我不是Gay。"

"呣，"男孩含着一口肌肤说道。

"我不是Gay。"

Pots亲了亲他的唇。

"我不是Gay。"

Pots伸手，朝悬在巨大无比的床头上方的小架子上探去。Draco闭上了眼睛。

"我不是Gay。"

他听见好像是盖子旋开的声音。"尝尝这个。"

一根手指按着他的唇，浸了一层粘稠的液体。他伸出舌尖，对甜味问道："是什么？"

"草莓味的，喜欢吗？"

"嗯。"

"我也喜欢。有时候，当我一个人，我会摸自己…摸到里面，你知道。然后我会舔舔我的手指…味道好极了。"

Draco弓起背，不知道是因为男孩的话语，还是因为那根草莓味儿的手指开始探索起来，不过他并不在乎。

"痛的话就告诉我…你太紧了，我会伤到你的。"

"我没事，"Draco匆忙安抚他，对这关切有些意外。他感觉到手指伸到了更里面时不禁又弓起背，口里轻轻"嘶"了一声。

"我不弄了，对不起。"

"别停，"Draco细语说，"再来。"

"再来？"

"我喜欢这种…痛，感觉很对。"

"真的？"

"不是说我是Gay。"

"当然不是了，你只不过喜欢这种感觉，对吗？"他听见床板因为Pots的动作吱呀起来，他感到炽热的呼吸就在耳边。"等我勾手指的时候看会怎样。"

Draco想要问"什么"，可是手指碰到了哪里…那里让他呻吟着挺起身来。那里让他又硬了起来渗出液体。"Pots！"

"Harry…叫我Harry，Draco。"轻轻的耳语，另一根手指加入的时候Draco又喊了起来。"叫啊，Draco。"

"Harry，"他呻吟道，张开眼睛索求更多。绿眸的男孩开始抽_插的时候他不禁颤抖。"天啊…Harry…天…Harry…Harry…"

Pots…Harry笑着跪立起来，Draco看着他脱下海绵宝宝的短裤，看到将要进入他的尺寸时他不禁屏住了呼吸。"别担心。我要进去应该不难，我想你的扩张已经足够了。"

"那就来吧。"

"我会的，"Harry保证说，再次向架子伸手取来一个铝箔的小包装。金发男孩眯着灰眸看着安全套戴上。当Harry抬起他的腿扶到肩膀上时他的呼吸再次急促起来。"做的时候我想看着你。你想吗？"

"是的，"Draco呜咽说，Harry推进的时候他紧绷起来，这时Harry已经进去了，或者至少是部分进去了。"怎么停了？"

"你的脸色不好，"Harry回答，他的脸因为压抑而潮红起来。

"别停，"黑发男孩点了点头，扶住了Draco白皙的大腿。他挺进了一下，Draco大喊道，"再来。"

Harry亲了亲他的小腿，在上面几乎透明的汗毛间轻轻摩挲。Draco想让他推进，抽_插，可是他只是在轻轻摇摆。这是折磨…碰到某一点时更甚。

"再来！"

Harry更用力了些。

"求你了…Harry！噢Harry！"

Harry推进，Harry抽_插。他们的持续运动让床颤抖起来。节奏乱了的时候它就哆嗦，两具躯体的不规则律动开始的时候它就摇晃。Draco发现自己的手死死地抓紧了床单，紧到他知道会在之后红肿好几个小时。

实在是太棒了，棒极了。从来没有什么是像这样子的。从来没有。

他在感觉。

他在感觉Harry。

他不是孤单的。他不是死的。他不是毫无价值的或是愚蠢的。他就是他。就在Harry身下，在Harry身边，为了Harry。

他叫了起来，颤抖着把自己洒到了自己和Harry身上，他的躯体从头到脚都绷紧了，就好像要从皮肤里迸裂出来。

"Oh，yes，Draco。"Harry在上面呻吟，狂乱的抽_送终于在最后一记之后停止。他看起来就像要瘫软下来，不过Draco的双腿支撑着他。他张开了耀眼的绿眸，当然地，笑了起来，"喜欢吗？"

"喜欢，"Draco大笑道，真是奇怪的问题，他还在他里面，身上都是喜欢的证物。"你呢？"

"我一直喜欢感觉，"Harry说道，抓住金发男孩的膝盖缓缓地退了出来，让Draco不禁逸出一声呜咽。"你刺激得我感觉今天我会对其他事麻木一整天。"

Draco笑着仰望天花板，任凭男孩放下他的腿然后在身旁躺了下来。"真好。"

"没错，不过不表示你是Gay，好吗？"

"好吧，"Draco笑道，转头看入绿宝石的眼瞳。他抬手迟疑地、羞涩地拂过Harry被汗水微浸湿的头发。Harry笑了。"我们还是完美的陌生人吗？我还可以告诉你任何事吗？"

"是的，"Harry轻柔说，他的笑容淡去，显露出关心的神色来，"任何事。"

"我爱你。"

Harry沉默着看开去。"对不起。"

"不，不要说对不起。我不介意。我需要爱上什么。"Draco回答，手轻轻地在自己的腹部轻触。"你介意吗？"

"倒没有，"黑发男孩回答，"只是我认为你会因此沮丧的。"

"我没有，你怎么会这么想？"

"我只是一个只知道成天坐在天台吸烟的废物。"

"那叫孤独者(loner)，不是废物(loser)。你知道，你不是非得整天呆在天台的。"Draco对他说。

"我知道，可是我无动机无动力，"这是他得到的回答，"再说我有拖延症。"

Draco笑了起来，凑向这个好像认识了一辈子的陌生人。"你的教父知道吗？"

"成天呆在天台？不知道，"Harry笑了一声，好像在说"才怪"。"他以为我是一个全优生。这也是他容忍我那些垃圾事情的原因，不过话说回来，我也忍他很久了。"

"真的吗？"

"是啊，"他说，伸手揽住了Draco。"你知道他的表姐Bellatrix吗？他们是恋人。"

"恋人？但是他们是表姐弟！"

"可能是，可能不是，"Harry耸了耸肩。"她是已婚的，所以我觉得那些都是拿来骗他老公的诡计，用来解释为什么Sirius总在她身边。他们多半并不是表姐弟。"

"哦…我想起来我有个Bellatrix阿姨。"Draco突然说。

"那样的话，欢迎来到这个家庭，"Harry笑着把他拉来好好亲了一口。

Draco退开笑道："这么说Sirius以为你是一个全优生。"

"嗯，因为我的确是。"

"怎么会？"

"怎么会？"Harry重复说，墨色的眉毛疑问地扬起。

"嗯，你要是整天待在天台又怎么会是全优生呢？"

Harry皱着眉移开视线。"我操我的老师们。"

"说真的，"Draco笑起来，戏谑地推了一下他的肩膀。

Harry坐正了凝视那双灰眸，看着戏谑的神色因为他的正色消散去。"我没有说谎。我操我的老师们。"

"Harry，那不…"

"不什么？不对？不安全？不明智？我不在乎，学年就快结束了，我的所有科目成绩都他妈高的很。我不在乎。"他说着，滑下了床去。"你可以走了。"

"你得送我回去，这一带我不熟，"Draco轻轻说，视线避开了对方匆匆穿着衣服的身形。

"我不想你在这里了。"Harry说。

"不是说还是陌生人么？你可以告诉我任何事，不是吗？"Draco问。攀着床沿露出期望的神色。Harry看了他一会儿，神色有些惴惴不安，不过最终还是扔下穿了一半的裤子回到了床上Draco身边。

Draco笑了，然而Harry向他扑了过去，跨在赤_裸的男孩身上把他钉在了床上。

"你在做什么，Pots？！"

"我干了Snape老师，我的化学糟透了，所以我吸了他的大肥屌。我的统计学差得很，所以我把Trelawney老师按在她的办公桌上干。语文无聊死了，所以我确保McGonagall老师享有多重高_潮。历史无趣透了，所以我让Binns老师插得我人事不省。还有，虽然我有上体育课，我还是干了Hooch老师。保证不再和我见面，陌生人？"

Draco在这篇愤怒的演说中间就闭上了眼睛，这时他感到温热的液体滴到了脸上，所以他向上看去。

Harry正在抽泣。

"Harry？"他询问着，轻轻地托住男孩潮湿的脸颊，可是Harry摇头摆脱了。

"别那么叫我？你他妈不准叫我的名字。不是说好是陌生人么？不是说好了吗？"

"Harry，冷静下来，你吓到我了。"

"我不在乎！我他妈不在乎！我艹，这是不应该发生的！没有人应该知道。"

"我知道，Harry，"Draco冷静地说，眼泪在自己的眼里聚集。"我知道。"

"我还有事要告诉你，"Harry语调平板地说，他坐直身体，伸出手臂指着上面的针孔般的印记。"我才戒完毒三个月，Sirius以为已经一年了。我对所有人撒谎。我也会对你撒谎，我会伤害你。"

"不会比我伤害自己更深。"Draco轻声说，坐起来伸出了自己的双臂，露出手腕内侧的许多白色疤痕。

这时Harry在他身上软倒下来，在他的肌肤上亲吻着、舔舐着、哭泣着，"对不起…真的对不起…你还爱我吗？"

"是的，"Draco轻轻说，为恋人拂开潮红脸颊上的头发，"我爱你。"

"就像我说的，我很遗憾。"

"我也是。"

~END~

这次我没有把注释加到文里，因为我觉得不是很必要。但是还是在最后说明一下，以防万一。

注1：暮色之下猫都是灰色的。All cats are grey in the dark. 黑暗之中难辨丑妍。愿意是不能以貌取人的意思。

注2：丽兹酒店，位于巴黎，号称全球最奢华的酒店。

注3：全文出现了几次Sorry，我分别译成抱歉、难过、对不起和遗憾，但是在英文里是一个词，所以才会有最后两句台词。


End file.
